<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful and Sweet by lovethatwewerein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173291">Beautiful and Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein'>lovethatwewerein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “I hope she’s worth all the money you’ve spent here this month.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“She’s worth far more." <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>When Hunter starts coming into the florist every week, Marley can't help but begin to like the boy willing to buy flowers for the person he clearly loves. It's a shame that she only gets to know him in a platonic light.</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunter Clarington/Marley Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful and Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't my best, and I'm sorry for that but my brain has not been with it. I'm working on a long Seblaine fic where this pairing will feature and I figure I might as well try writing them now before I ruin them completely in several thousand words. </p>
<p>Title comes from 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marley leaned against the counter as she tried to stifle a sneeze. Kitty was floating around somewhere, probably stalking Jake again, and the shop was quiet. She ‘d taken the job to bring a little more money into the house over summer and had really ended up enjoying it. There was something serene about being surrounded by flowers, the multitude of colours always combining into a beautiful medley. </p>
<p>The September drizzle dotted against the windows as she rearranged the vase beside her, watching as people hurried past to get on with their lives. The door creaked open, and she glanced up to see a boy about her age enter the shop. He shook his head to get the rain out of his dark blond hair and approached with a smile. </p>
<p>“Hi. Do you have any pink and purple hydrangeas?” He asked, leaning his elbows on the counter. His green eyes shone with earnest as she came out from behind the counter to show him where to find the flowers.  “What’s your name?” </p>
<p>“Marley. You?” </p>
<p>“Hunter. Hunter Clarington.” He responded, reaching a hand out to shake when she stopped next to an assortment of hydrangeas. She took it with a grin and left him to his own devices. Kitty poked her head around the aisle she was working in to smirk at her, and she laughed out loud at the way her friend wiggled her eyebrows. </p>
<p>She waited behind the counter, humming softly to the music playing from the store speakers. The song was about 30 years old and she didn’t know a single word, but it filled the silence. The rain kept hitting the window panes lightly, and she could hear Kitty laughing somewhere in the distance. It was calm, working in a flower shop, and she was glad she’d kept it up after the summer ended. </p>
<p>“How much do I owe you?” She jumped in shock at the sudden question and blushed deeply at the deep chuckle it elicited from Hunter. He had a collection of pink and purple hydrangeas in one hand and his wallet in the other. She counted the flowers quickly with a soft smile. </p>
<p>“It’ll be $18,” He handed her a twenty, shaking his head when she moved to hand him his change. “I hope she likes them.” </p>
<p>He smiled. “So do I. Thanks, Marley.” </p>
<p>*<br/>The next time Hunter Clarington came into the shop the sun was shining, the sky was blue, and she was sweating like a pig. Kitty had taken the day off in favour of going swimming, Jake was helping Ryder with his homework, and the air conditioning was broken. </p>
<p>She smiled when he walked in, taking in the red and blue striped tie loose around his neck, before wiping her sweaty palms on the back of her shorts. “Hey, you’re back.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Turns out hydrangeas just aren’t enough these days.” </p>
<p>Marley laughed loudly at the exasperated expression that crossed his face, and couldn’t help but wonder who the lucky lady was - and why she needed more flowers than she’d gotten last week. If someone bought her flowers, she’d probably swoon. “What are you looking for this time?” </p>
<p>“I believe I have been informed that carnations are the better choice.”</p>
<p>“Follow me.” She said, taking him nearer the back of the shop. That day followed much the same as last week had, with him refusing the change and giving her a grin when he left. The way her heart fluttered when he left with a bouquet of pink and red carnations was only too easy to push aside when Kitty asked if she’d seen him the next day. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Who do you think he’s buying them for?” Kitty asked her a week later. Hunter was floating around the store looking for tiger lilies and she was trying not to focus solely on his presence. Blinking up at her friend, she considered the question carefully. </p>
<p>“I guess a girlfriend or something,” She replied. “He’s handsome enough to have one.” Kitty sat on the counter in front of her, tying her hair back as she responded. The thought had crossed her mind enough since their first meeting since he’d come in looking for peonies. </p>
<p>“What do you think he’s apologising for?” </p>
<p>“Get off the counter. Why do you think he’s apologising for anything?” She laughed when Kitty rolled her eyes dramatically and huffed. </p>
<p>“Marley, come on. A man that hot wouldn’t be romantic for no reason,” She explained, talking slowly as if to a child. “He has to be begging for forgiveness the way only a rich boy can. With gifts.” </p>
<p>She stood up straight when Hunter turned the corner with a bunch of tiger lilies and an easy smile. He was donned in a navy blazer with red piping, which Kitty had thought wise to inform her was the uniform of Dalton Academy. “How much this week?” </p>
<p>“How many lilies do you have?” </p>
<p>“Last I checked, eight.” <br/>“$7.12 then.” She placed the crisp ten in the till and ignored the crude gesture Kitty did with her tongue from behind Hunter. As desperately as she wanted to laugh, she didn’t want to embarrass herself. “She’s a lucky lady.” </p>
<p>“Well, I try.” He answered, raising his hand to salute. “Same time next week?” </p>
<p>She returned the gesture with a small smile. “See you then, Captain Clarington.” </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The next week she was sneezing continuously when Hunter walked into the shop. Holding a hand up while holding her elbow to her face, she tried to ignore the large smile that showed off his pearly whites. “I think I’m good. What are you looking for today?”  </p>
<p>“I actually know where to find what I want this time,” he confessed, handing over a handkerchief when her nose crinkled with the urge to sneeze again. “Just thought I’d say hello.” </p>
<p>“Well hello. I’ll be here sneezing when you come to pay.” </p>
<p>“I’m counting on it.” He walked down one of the aisles, leaving her with his blue handkerchief. </p>
<p>Kitty wasn’t working that day since Sue had planned an extra practice and Jake was taking stock in the back, so it gave her the perfect chance to daydream about the tall blond that had taken to visiting the shop once a week for the last month. </p>
<p>Usually, the customers that came in weekly were looking for flowers for their deceased relatives, or they were old women who enjoyed the colour it brought into their lives. Hunter was a breath of fresh air amongst a sea of depressing customers, and no one could say it was her fault for being enamoured with him because of it. </p>
<p>When she’d mentioned him in front of Tina once, the girl had gone on for twenty minutes about how different flowers had different meanings and, since he was always looking for a specific type, he was probably trying to convey a message. That had gotten her a few odd looks from everyone else, but she’d been sure to snap back at anyone who told her it was strange to be so fascinated with the romanticism of a man she’d never met. </p>
<p>“What are you thinking about, Marley?” Came a whisper from in front of her. Hunter stood there with an array of flowers in a degree of colours, looking every inch the romantic Tina had claimed he could be and Kitty had decided he probably wasn’t.  </p>
<p>“How boring this job can be.” The laugh she got from him was worth the comment that would’ve gotten her in trouble on most days. “That one looks to be the most expensive one yet.” </p>
<p>“That was the plan. I think I’m going north of $35 here.” He announced, handing her the flowers so she could figure out how much he was about to spend. </p>
<p>“If I’ve done the math correctly, this one’s gonna cost you $42.26.” She turned around when he passed her the money to gather her bearings. That was a lot of money to just spend on flowers, but he didn’t seem concerned. “I hope she’s worth all the money you’ve spent here this month.” </p>
<p>“She’s worth far more. I’ll see you soon.” With a salute, reminiscent of the week prior, he walked out of the store, leaving her to wonder just who he thought was worth such a perfect bouquet. </p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, she moved out from behind the counter to check on Jake. As much as she hoped she’d end up with someone that seemed as perfect as Hunter did until she got out of Lima that probably wasn’t going to happen. Blaine had Kurt, Kitty had Jake, and Hunter had the mystery woman that got flowers once a week. </p>
<p>The bell above the door rang loud and clear in the quiet of the shop, and she walked back towards the front of the store to lend a hand to whoever had just come in. Hunter stood at the counter, hand twitching almost unnoticeably, and back ramrod straight. “Hey. What are you doing back so soon?” </p>
<p>“I forgot something.” </p>
<p>She raised her eyebrow. There’d been nothing left on the counter, so unless he wanted the handkerchief back, she couldn’t think of anything. “Is it your handkerchief? I’ve got it here somewh-.” </p>
<p>“No. No. Not at all.” He interrupted. “I- I actually forgot to give you these.” He held out the flowers, shifting his weight from one foot to the other when she didn’t respond. “Marley?” </p>
<p>She blinked hard and reached for the bouquet. “Why are you giving me flowers?” She asked, even as she brought them closer to her chest, trying fruitlessly to resist the urge to sneeze. </p>
<p>“I’d think that was pretty obvious. I wanted to ask you out on a date.” </p>
<p>“What about the person you’ve been buying flowers for for the last 3 weeks? I naturally assumed these would be for them.” As touching as the gesture was, her desire for answers far outweighed the urge to swoon. </p>
<p>“My sister just had a baby. Whenever she could she’d buy flowers, but since she’s barely been able to leave the house and her husband is useless at this type of thing, that duty fell on me for a while.” He explained, blushing when she smiled at how adorable the story was. “I figured when my job was finally over, I could afford to make one last trip to buy flowers for a pretty girl.” </p>
<p>“You are a smooth talker, aren’t you Hunter Clarington?” </p>
<p>“I try my best.” He shrugged. “So, will you go on a date with me?” </p>
<p>“I think I have to just as a thank you for the flowers.” She replied, laughing when he frowned slightly. Meeting his eyes, she carried on. “But mainly because I really want to.” </p>
<p>“That’s good enough for me, Marley Rose.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>